Talk:Peter Parker (Earth-616)
Who ever wrote this bit about Spider-Man still using his mechanical Webshooters over his biological ones sometimes, PLEASE gimme a call (user talk:Marvul)!!! I need to know if thats true ´cause I cant find any evidence in my books. Strength Can we get a citation to Spider-Man's strength? I have always heard/read 15 tons. Where do we see 25 tons? --JamieHari 01:50, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Identity Can we get a citation on when Spider-Man used the Black Marvel identity? I cannot find a comic book issue that this took place in. --drgnrbrn316 04:52, 05 February 2007 Category I see there is made a category "Civil war Characters, but is that a must? I mean how far wan't we go, you also can make a category: the Other, Secret wars, Inferno etc etc. It's not that I don't like the idea but how far must we go?? Peter Wildenbeest 22:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) :Kill it, kill it now! --Squirrelloid 22:36, 16 March 2007 (UTC) ::I have killed it (lol)Peter Wildenbeest 13:00, 23 March 2007 (UTC) New character template Why not use the new character template on the page? Here is a version of this page using that template: User:CleverGuy/Spider-Man. --CleverGuy 15:27, 18 April 2007 (UTC) :But we are!......Now. --M1shawhan 00:08, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Great! Thanks. --CleverGuy 14:44, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Sexually abused? I think somewhere in here we should put the events outlined in Spider-Man/Power Pack #1. The fact Peter was sexually abused is both interesting and little-known. I know it's a small thing, but just a suggestion. Ronimus Prime 15:51, 16 January 2008 (UTC) :Wow I didn't know that. This explains a lot :p Copycat989 18:34, 16 January 2008 (UTC) ::Sure, feel free to add it. ::Can you add a citation next to it though? ::Just in case anyone contests the fact. ::Example of how to add a reference: Uncanny X-Men #12345 ::Cheers, ::--Jamie 00:20, 17 January 2008 (UTC) :::This is a public service comic of questionable canon, and so it should not be mentioned in the Peter Parker (Earth-616) article. --Ricochet Spidey 23:04, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I am tending to agree with this. I think it might be better under Notes...or even under trivia. The Power Pack comics as of late seem to jump in and out of continuity anyhow. That and the special announcement comics should always be taken with a grain of salt when adding to the pages. I say you can move the comments and just put a reason summary stating that it was from a non-canon book and you will be fine with the move of info. --M1shawhan 00:49, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::As long as there's a reference I'm cool with it. ::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Costume? on the marvel site spidey is Back in the Red n' Blue. Should we change it here? Blackspider 00:02, 7 February 2008 (UTC) :Sure! :) :--Your Friendly Neighborhood Peteparker (talk • • ) 18:38, 4 March 2008 (UTC) Melt? 'Because the fluid almost instantly sublimates from solid to liquid when under shear pressure, and is not adhesive in its anaerobic liquid/solid phase transition point, there is no clogging of the web-shooter’s parts.' If I'm not mistaken, when a solid becomes a liquid, it's called melting. Sublimation is when a solid becomes a gas. :Absolutely correct. I'll change it on the page. If you run into these types of incorrect statements...feel free to edit them with the correct info. --M1shawhan 23:21, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Redirecting Im not sure if anyone else has notice but "Spider Man" with a space in the search bar redirects to Penis2, which doesn't exist. i can't seem to get it to go the Spider-man or Peter parker B-eazy 12:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up. The problem has been fixed now. Good eye, by the way. Way to keep the site running smoothly. :Artful Dodger 12:33, 28 January 2009 (UTC) gaining new powers Now, spidey has had and lost various powers throuh out his career. Most recently, he lost all the powers he gained from 'the other' story arc, thanks to the events of 'one more day'. But, since this has happened before couldn't it happen again? Maybe to a spiderman in another dimension? See, I wanna write a fanfiction about the son of spiderman, Benjamin parker, from the mc2 universe and give him a few powers that his father( in any universe) does not have. If any of you know about him, he was exposed to the carnage symbiote, and he's still a baby. Now, i don't read a lot of spidergirl, but I've read enough to know that Ben's spider powers were at least jump started by being exposed to the symbiote. Evidence, he's still in diapers and he's already wall crawling. so, couldn't it be safe to ay that the spider half of Ben's dna was augmented? could you go so far as to say that he may have stronger spider dna than his father or sister, and thus stronger powers and more of them? Yep, since Venom has overpowered BugBoy at his best, and Carnage is said to be stronger than Venom. He could have l'il love for swords like Deadpool, and he could be trainned in the art of the samuri by Wolverine, plus he probly wouldn't need web shooters thants to Carnage, bub. Clarkmaster 02:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Born not Bitten Somebody tell me how Bugboy is a mutant, last time I checked muties were born not bitten. S'like sayin Wolverines a wuss, it just don't sound right. Clarkmaster 02:48, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I don't know if they changed it lately, but i thought it said spiderman is a mu''tate'', not a mu''tant''. There's a difference. A mu''tate'' is a person who was mutated artifically after birth, and wasn't born with the X-gene.--Black Artist 22:56, 14 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wait, where are you guys seeing that Parker's a mutant?? --M1shawhan 22:20, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :::I'm not seeing it. :::— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:55, 15 July 2009 (UTC) If you're talking straight from the comics, that's something that Peter never seemed to understand in the comics was the whole X-Gene thing. At one point he thought he was a mutant, but that was resolved... I remember in the 90's, he talked to Beast about him and MJ having a child and Beast briefed him on the whole thing. I don't think Spider-Man has ever understood it. Even to this day. Just my two cents... J. A. R. Head 21:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Captain Universe: Is the period when Spider-Man gained the Uni-Power significant enough to have its own section in the article? just wanted to ask because I have the necessary references to create it.-Your Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote (talk • • ) 23:14, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :It's likely not TOO significant in his overall history, but it occurred during the Acts of Vengeance crossover and allowed him to beat the Tri-Sentinel, Magneto, Graviton, Titania, and a few other villains he'd normally struggle against. Plus, he gained several powers he otherwise has never had (flight being the most obvious). :--GrnMarvl14 23:34, 29 July 2009 (UTC) : He also fought Goliath, who was empowered by Dr. Doom. At the very least I believe readers would find it interesting. Not too often do people mention when Pete had those Cosmic powers; which on the other hand could admittedly be caused by the story itself lacking significance to the character's life. -Your Friendly Neighborhood Symbiote (talk • • ) 23:42, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'd say its worth a note in the trivia section.--Max 17:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Spider-Man back in Black handbook In the Spider-Man:Back in Black handbook that Spidey weigh's 167 lbs in it it came in 2007 Hulkgod45 the iron armor.. "All these features were controlled by a computer system in the chest piece, and the suit itself responded to mental control. The armor also had a secret override that could be activated by Iron Man in case of emergencies or if Spider-Man ever switched sides (which he eventually did)." when did he switch sides? :Circa (can't remember the issue of Amazing it happened in), he switched from pro-registration to anti-registration. :--GrnMarvl14 23:33, March 31, 2010 (UTC) human Torch Does spidey like him or not? it seems like they're friends... but i read in somewhere that spidey hates him. :They are friends, but the have been known to act as rivals, particularly back in the Silver Age.--Max 16:25, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :: i read in spider-man family: back in black that he really hates him.. Web Head 16:34, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't see what he would hate him over.--Max 16:57, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::: here are four. Web Head 17:24, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yeah, that looks like a throwback to the silver age rivalry. They were young and headstrong, but they were not at each other's throats or anything.--Max 17:41, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::: k. so i guess there is no need to expect reasons 5-796 soon, uh? so when was the silver age (in what issues)? Web Head 19:30, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The silver Age is basically the 60's comics. The torch guest starred in Spider-Man so often he was practically part of the cast. Spidey would also guest star in Torch's mag, Strange Tales. Here's an example Comics:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 17.--Max 22:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Intelligence SpiderMan is listed as having a "Gifted Intellect" on his page. However, shouldn't it be listed as a "Genius-level Intellect"? I mean, he's been shown multiple times throughout his career to be absolutely brilliant. He may not be in the league of Richards, Doom, Banner, Stark, or some others who are the most intelligent people in the world. But, in the superhero community, he is up there. Again, he's not in the league of characters listed above or characters with intelligence comparable to them. But in comparison to most other superheroes, he's pretty smart. There are some heroes listed with a genius-level intellect who don't even display much intelligence. SpiderMan has been noted for his intelligence throughout his career, even by geniuses like Richards and Stark. Now, I'm not referring to the instance of him being said to be as smart as Richards is. That was complete and total CIS. He's not in that league. His power grid lists him as a 4. But since only so many people take those seriously, couldn't it be argued that he has a genius-level intellect. He's been able to invent his web shooters (with different webbing attributes depending on the situation), his bullet-proof armor, tracers that even Iron Man's armor couldn't detect, etc. I'm inclined to think he should be listed as a genius. I'm just wondering what other people think about that. This page needs serious editing Recent events are covered in *way* too much detail, going back at least as far as Civil War, and maybe a little farther. We don't really need a blow-by-blow of every storyline he's been a part of. This is a character history summary for a character with 50 years of history, detail needs to be kept to a minimum (and cited with issue numbers so people can get details that way!). I mean, the relationship with and death of Gwen Stacy is given *2 sentences*, and that was pretty major at the time, and while it arguably deserves a little more space, its closer to the right way to do things than a lot of other text on the page. For instance, Civil War from Peter's perspective could literally be summed up as: :'Despite misgivings and with the support of his family, Peter initially sided with Iron Man in support of superhero registration. Convinced by Tony that the other superheroes needed to see committment from the pro-registration side, Peter even went as far as to unmask himself on live television. However, fighting against the fugitive heroes and the existence of the Thor clone left a poor taste in his mouth, causing him to switch sides and instead join the renegades. Spider-Man was one of the few heroes who did not accept the general amnesty after Steve Rogers arrest, continuing to work with the underground Avengers.' The problem is I don't really know Spider-man well enough to fix all of the excess text devoted to recent events. A further problem is that some of the text is unclear - for example, Mephisto's motivations in One Day More are well explained, but Peter and MJ's reasons for accepting his offer aren't explained at all! So I have no idea what happened there. Could someone who is actually following Spider-Man give this page some love by cutting out all the excess detail from recent events. The origin story summary could probably be greatly shortened too - there's really no need for it to be an excellent issue synopsis for Amazing Fantasy #15. As it is now, you could copy-paste that as the issue summary for AF15 and it would be *more detailed* than the one we currently have! Seriously people, summarize! Or to put it another way, every section should cover ~5-10 years of publication history, and be no more than 10-15 short paragraphs. Only an extraordinarily major storyline should warrant its own paragraph. (For instance: Ben Reilly the arsonist story? That should be ~1 sentence.) (Ok, I can and will deal with the origin section, but I can't really deal with the other parts. Should someone be so inclined, they can use my Civil War summary. I'd do it myself but I can neither cite the issues nor would i know how to re-section the page to properly handle the reduction in content.) --Squirrelloid 05:59, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'll save you! (Seriously I agree, and will attempt to fix the earlier events in Peter's life after the well needed tweaking to "Who Was Ben Reilly" and "Gauntlet.") The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 21:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) 03:59, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Shield Slinger? The very first issue of Spider-Man I ever owned was the Amazing Spider-Man #481(#40 by the new numbering). In this story, Spider-Man fights a villain named "Shade" who's tethered to the astral plane so he can phase through objects at will. Spidey can't lay a finger on him, until he throws a trash can lid which seemingly has no effect; as Shade rambles on and berates him, the trash can lid ricochets against the alley walls until it hits the side of his head. The villain asks where he picked up that move, to which Spidey states "You watch Captain America enough you pick up a few things." Now this issue to me says two things: 1) Spider-Man has played with EVERYONE in the Marvel sandbox and 2) He could wield the indestructible symbol of America Cap always throws at his rogues gallery. However I understand that story matters to Me on a personal level so I would like to know whether Spider-Man should be placed under the Shield Fighting Category, or to a greater extent have the above information placed somewhere in the article under abilities or trivia sections. The reason being ever since the 80's Spidey has been known as one of the greatest brawlers in the Comics industry, and it would be interesting to know he's "picked up a few things" from his years of crimefighting alongside other heroes. It's a little known story not unlike the Firelord battle, but I believe ts on par in terms of trivia worth. Then again he only did it once. The Robert: Your Hero (talk • • ) 07:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) How his parents were killed At http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fictional_history_of_Spider-Man it says: :"Peter Benjamin Parker is the son of Richard and Mary Parker, who worked as C.I.A. agents, and were killed on a mission involving an impersonator of the Red Skull.1" :Untold Tales of Spider-Man #-1 ("minus one"; July 1997), retconning a story in The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #5 (Nov. 1968) Also I remember in one of the cartoon series, they said his parents were working for some secret agency when they died. Going by comic book history only of course, just thought that worthy of note. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 18:34, July 2, 2010 (UTC) :I remember reading somewhere that Wolverine once saved his parents before they were killed and obviously before he was Spider-Man; Im gonna look that up.. Unless someone else already knows? --Johnnybravo44 18:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC)